Amid the fallin' snow
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Part 1, Skittery's sister returns. Part 2, she falls in love with David.
1. Amid the fallin' snow

Amid da fallin' snow (Skittery/sister one-shot)

**I don't own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Spike Conlon was selling his papes and it was getting near Christmas. Spike heard soft crying. He went down an alleyway and saw a little girl.<p>

She was crying for her mother.

"Hey, youse okay?" Spike asked her.

"Mama gone!" she cried.

"Hey shh", he said taking her in his arms. Spike Conlon took her to the lodging house in Brooklyn.

"Spike! Spike!" little Spot Conlon yelled hugging his older brother.

"Shhh…" Spike told Spot.

"Spike, who's dat?" Spot asked.

"A goil", Spike said. He set her down.

"She's youngah dan me!" Spot yelled.

This made Molly cry.

"Spot!" Spike scolded, "She' about 3, yer almost 6. Youse gots ta be nice ta 'er".

Spot groaned.

* * *

><p>*9 years later* *Spot's Pov*<p>

Molly is 12 now. Doesn't remember anything before Spike found her. Today she wandered off to Manhattan without even telling me.

"Molly!" I growled when I found her, "Youse left widout tellin' me! When youse my newsie, youse tell me everyting!"

She broke into tears. She pulled out of my grasp and ran.

* * *

><p>*Molly's Pov*<p>

I ran and ran and ran. I found an alleyway and it started snowing. I fell to the ground and cried.

A boy with a cowboy hat asked, "Are youse okay?"

I laughed remembering when I met Spike. "Ise Molly", I told him.

"Do youse need help?" he asked.

That question sparked a panic attack.

"What's wrong witcha?" he asked.

"She's havin' a panic attack", some boy in blue said.

It went black.

* * *

><p>*Jack's Pov*<p>

"Is she dead?" Tumbler asked.

"Tumblah!" Skittery scolded the young boy.

"Skittery?" the girl, Molly, said.

"AAHHH! She's alive!" Tumbler yelled hiding behind Snipeshooter.

Molly laughed.

David went over to her. He gently rubbed her forehead and her eyes opened.

One eye was blue and the other was brown.

"Molly?" Skittery yelled.

"Skittery?" she yelled getting up.

Skittery hugged her and she hugged back. "Where have youse been?" he asked.

"In Brooklyn, Spike found me and brought me ta da lodgin' house", she said.

"Youse been dere all dese yeahs?" Skittery asked.

"Skitty, who is she?" Tumbler asked.

"Dis heah is Molly, me sistah", Skittery said.

"Dey nevah gave me a nickname", Molly said.

"Glitter, youse was always inta glitter", Skittery said.

"Yay! Mama Glitter", Tumbler said hugging her.

We all laughed.


	2. Kiss the girl

Kiss the girl (David/Molly one-shot)

Companion piece to 'Amid da fallin' snow'

**I don't own Newsies. Nor do I own the song.**

* * *

><p>There was a party at Medda's tonight and David was thinking about asking Molly.<p>

"Hey…hey Molly?" David asked her.

"Yeah Mouth", she said.

"Do you wanna be my date to Medda's?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" she said kissing him on the cheek.

At that moment, something began to stir in David.

* * *

><p><em>There you see her<br>Sitting there across the way  
>She don't got a lot to say<br>But there's something about her  
>And you don't know why<br>But you're dying to try  
>You wanna kiss girl.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack asked her to dance and David watched.<p>

Molly had just turned 13 and she was blossoming.

David wasn't the only one who was noticing.

Mush was interested in her too.

David tried to tell himself that he didn't want her, but it wasn't working.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, you want her<br>Look at her, you know you do  
>It's possible she wants you too<br>There's one way to ask her  
>It don't take a word, not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

* * *

><p>"Youse like David", Jack said to Molly.<p>

"Do not!" she said.

"Admit it", Jack said.

"Okay. So I like David", she said, "He's just…too shy. I want a guy that's not afraid to take charge. Someone who would fight for me. Someone like you".

Jack took a step back from her. "Youse cute kiddo, but youse too young foa me", Jack said.

"So? David's 16!" she said, trying to reason with him.

"Youse like a liddle sistah ta me Mols", Jack said.

She sighed as Jack kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Shalalalala<br>My oh my  
>Looks like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Shalalalala<br>Ain't that sad  
>it's such a shame<br>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

* * *

><p>"Better go get 'er, befoa someone else does", Racetrack told David.<p>

"What?" David asked.

"Looks like our liddle Molly has caught da eyes of Spot Conlon", he said.

"So? She lived in Brooklyn", David said.

Molly sat down and kissed both boys on the cheek.

"Here's your chance", Racetrack said softly.

David stood and said, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Molly nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Now's your moment<br>Floating in a blue lagoon  
>Boy, you better do it soon<br>The time will be better  
>She don't say a word<br>And she won't say a word  
>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

* * *

><p>"You're very popular tonight", David said.<p>

"Yeah, but you're my date…and a better dancer than all of them", she said.

David looked down into her mix-matched eyes. 'Do it', his mind told him, 'C'mon'. 'No', David thought.

"Something wrong Mouth?" Molly asked.

"No", David said. David calmed his nerves and did what he'd been thinking about all night.

* * *

><p><em>Shalalalala<br>My oh my  
>Looks like the boy's too shy<br>Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Shalalalala<br>Ain't that sad  
>it's such a shame<br>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

* * *

><p>David took her face in his hands, slowly leaned in, and kissed her.<p>

She was shocked at first, but then started kissing him back.

When they broke apart, David smiled.

He had FINALLY kissed the girl.


End file.
